The invention relates to a machine tool for machining workpieces, wherein the machine tool comprises at least one first spindle assembly having at least one working spindle on which a machining tool for machining workpieces can be mounted, wherein the machine tool comprises a work holding device for holding workpieces for workpiece machining by means of the machining tool, wherein the machine tool comprises a guide arrangement for the relative positioning of the work holding device holding the workpieces and of the first spindle assembly for workpiece machining, wherein the guide arrangement comprises a work holder guide for guiding the work holding device for a positioning of a work holder holding the workpieces relative to the first spindle assembly.
A machine tool known from DE 10 2005 028 358 A1 is equipped with a tool changing device, for example with a laterally located tool magazine, which is fitted with machining tools by a working robot. A work holder placed in front of a spindle assembly, the working spindles of which are arranged vertically on top of one another, holds the workpieces during the machining process. The known machine tool is a multi-spindle machine tool.